All We Require
by SironaFlett .o.x.o
Summary: "You were very pretty," He said to the wife before reaching down and cutting her throat.
1. Chapter 1

Cutler pulled himself out of the grave he had made and rolled the dead body into it with a nasty thud. Hal stood away from him, flicking the cigarette ash impatiently. Cutler looked down at the body urging his senses to feel remorse for the kill, but none came. All that filled him was the satisfaction of the blood and thrill of the chase. He wanted it again.

"Time moves forward, and I grow ever weary," Hal said, lighting a fresh cigarette. "I can feel my bones turn to rot. Not often does that happen."

Cutler was easily intimidated by Hal, but the thought of the ancient vampires bones rotting as he waited for him to finish was so ludicrous that Cutler had to stifle laughter. He grabbed the shovel and began to pile dirt onto the body filling it up quickly and quietly.

"Fergus," Hal said. Cutler turned sharply to see the other vampire standing with his maker. He felt a twinge of jealousy but ignored it. "Cigarette?"

"Don't mind if I do," Fergus replied, taking one and lighting it. "Is the dicksplash done yet?"

"Not quite," Hal replied.

"Have you told him it was his kill?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"He didn't know that was decided."

"Next time I won't be around to finish the job," Fergus said. "Oh, by the way boss, there's a little bar on Davies Street and well, it might just be what we are looking for. Discreet and has many visitors and regulars but many flavours."

Hal said. "Cutler?"

Cutler was wiping his brow, pretending not to have listened to the conversation. "Yes?"

"How long would it take to purchase this bar?" Hal asked.

"Why would you want to own it?" Cutler asked.

"Well, say a customer went missing, we could deny that they ever made it to the bar." Fergus shrugged. "It offers a range of possibilities. And, could indeed become very useful in the future. If we decide to stick around," He looked over at Hal nervously, as if in the know about something Cutler didn't about the old one.

Hal shot him a dark filthy look and Fergus recoiled slightly.

"Temper, temper," He warned.

Hal looked Fergus up and down before deciding against ripping his innards out. "Cutler?"

"If you have enough money you could own the place within a week," Cutler cleared his throat.

"Fergus, get on to it," Hal ordered. "See how much the owners will take for it. If they don't comply, kill them and recruit them. Then they might see to our needs. If that doesn't work, wait for me and I shall deal with them."

"What do you have in mind if they don't agree to the arrangements?" Fergus asked.

"Well, their skin will make lovely bunting," Hal smiled. "Rule Britannia I say."

Fergus chuckled slightly.

"Shouldn't you take a look at the place before buying it?" Cutler suggested.

Hal and Fergus turned to look at him.

"What was that?" Fergus said. "Do you know who he is? Don't you talk down to him like that."

"Fergus," Hal held up a gloved hand to silence him. He moved towards Cutler and the young vampire recoiled.

"Why so nervous?" Hal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Cutler cleared his throat. "No reason."

"Yes there is." Hal said. "You're right to be frightened. But I don't kill my own. Fergus is really the one who is danger."

"Thanks!" Fergus called, putting out his cigarette.

Hal studied Cutler for a moment. "Cutler… Nick," He smiled. "Did you have a tenacious relationship with your parents by any chance?"

Cutler stared at him. "Why?"

"Well why else would you react this way towards Fergus or myself?" Hal asked. "Though I'd hate to think of us as your adoptive parents." He chuckled slightly.

"My father was a bit of a…" Cutler looked away.

"Well, a part of being a history maker is you must shed all these mortal ties. I can no longer remind you of your father. Is your family still alive?"

"Only my mother. And my wife. My father left when I was young."

Hal took a moment to process this. "Mm. A wife did you say?"

"Keep her out of this, I don't want this for her," Cutler said.

"You don't want her to have happiness being with you?" Hal asked. "You don't want her to share this gift?"

"I don't want her looking into the eyes of someone she's killed. It would drive her insane." Cutler said.

Hal was still processing this. "You think she would like to watch you remain young and forever and history maker whilst her frail human body withers and decays?"

"I love her." Cutler said simply. "I would rather she died than spend an eternity like this."

"Don't you understand?" Hal asked. "Death is an eternity. No escaping it, it all comes for us in the end. Don't think that you are eternal just because you are immortal."

"I thought history makers were eternal,"

"No you fool," Hal shook his head. "Dear me, I chose an idiot. A history maker aspires to be eternal. Not that anyone has succeeded thus far… I can say a few who have stretched it so, for both good and bad, but they belong to humanity." Hal studied Cutler for another moment. "Well, we may as well visit that bar that Fergus was so eager about. Over three hundred years old and he still presents things like a child dying to have admiration from a parent."

Hal turned moving towards the car and getting into the back seat. Fergus watched Cutler move towards the back seats too, as if to get in beside Hal. Fergus pushed him away and ordered him to the front of the car before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Fergus," Hal said. "I'm terribly hungry,"

"Where do you have in mind my Lord?" Fergus asked.

"Oh I know a place, it's en route I believe." Hal said. "But just a small snack. I don't want to spoil my appetite."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Initially this fic was meant to be a one shot, but since I got some requests to write some more, I decided hey! Why not develop Cutler and Hal's relationship? I'm writing from the scenes in "Making History" and going to be filling in some things but after that, I doubt the fic will go much further. And if it does, it will be depicting how Hal abandoned vampire society and his meeting with Leo. Enjoy and please leave a review! xx _**

"Here, Fergus," Hal ordered.

Fergus pulled up beside the school, several teenage girls loitering outside having a smoke. Quite clearly they were beautiful but the school's clumsy uniforms did not make them look appealing. They had obviously tried to alter them to the best of their abilities. Hal was smiling though as he tipped his hat and coat onto the back seat. Fergus turned off the ignition and climbed out, opening the door for Hal. Cutler was about to get out too but Fergus stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I… thought…"

"No, you drive the car when we get back," Fergus threw him the keys and followed Hal. Cutler sat there alone before shuffling over to the driver's seat. He was stinking, still covered in dirt and blood. He grasped the wheel his hands shaking as he watched Hal and Fergus smoke with the teenage girls.

Even though there was a distance between them, Cutler could hear their hearts, their tiny little hearts work, pumping the sweet blood around their bodies. Fragile heartbeats.

It made Cutler dribble.

He looked over at the rear-view mirror, his reflection gone. He reached out to touch the space that his reflection should have appeared. The touch was cold to his fingers. His hand dropped and touched the dirt and blood spatter on his once crisp clean shirt. He was filled with a sense of loneliness. He reached towards the cuffs where the most blood spatter occurred. He moved his head as if to try and such any remaining wet blood from them but instead rolled up his sleeves. He was shaking. He was so hungry. So fucking hungry he thought that the only way he would get relief besides drinking someone completely dry would be to rip his throat out.

The slam of the car doors snapped Cutler back to reality. He turned to see Fergus and Hal sitting in the back seats with two of the girls.

"Nick!" Hal said brightly. "Meet Anna and…" He looked over at the other girl who was taking off her blazer and hat, twisting around Fergus' body. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Amy," The girl breathed between her kisses to Fergus' face. He lifted her up holding her around her until she was straddling him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Hal asked, as Anna kissed him, trying to get his attention. "Drive Cutler!"

Cutler stared at them for a moment before turning on the ignition, his hands shaking slightly. Their heartbeats were pounding in his ears. He stepped on the gas and hit the accelerator, the car took off down the street before he turned off to unfamiliar streets.

There was a cry from the back seat.

"Amy?" Anna had looked over. Her school friends bare shoulder was clamped between Fergus' teeth, blood pouring from where his mouth and her skin met. Anna began to scream, backing away from them. She turned to Hal and he smiled at her, his canines extending and his eyes turning black with hunger. She screamed even louder before Hal killed her in a second.

Cutler didn't look. He pulled up into an alley, staring at the steering wheel trying not to think about the blood and the hunger in his throat. Their heartbeats were slowing as Fergus and Hal enjoyed their snack. Cutler got out of the car, pacing back and forward, his eyes closed.

"Oi,"

Cutler turned, and opened his eyes. Fergus was standing in front of him, blood running down his chin.

"You're… Done?" He breathed.

"Obviously," Fergus replied, wiping his face. Hal was leaning against the car, fixing his suit. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, blowing the smoke up into the air.

"Better than a shag," he muttered.

"Don't say anything you might regret later, my Lord," Fergus teased before returning to the back of the car. He sighed. "Can't you eat anywhere without making a mess?"

Hal chuckled darkly. "Pretty girls bring out the beast and Anna, bless her, she was a very pretty girl."

Fergus shook his head, sighing, but smiled up at the Old One. "Cutler, help me."

"I didn't kill her though." Cutler whined.

"True, but we're not old ones." Fergus replied. "Now get your cock over here now before I break it into three parts and mail over the West Country."

Cutler clenched his teeth and went over to the back of the car, pulling out the bodies and tucking them into the boot. Hal was wiping away at the grub that had caught between his fingernails.

"Cutler, you will dispose of these bodies whilst Hal and I visit the bar," Fergus ordered.

"No," Cutler said.

"What was that?" Fergus turned around, looking dangerous. "You will do as you are told."

"I'm just thinking," Cutler cleared his throat. "I'm a solicitor. Things will go a lot more smoothly if I am there."

"No, you will do as you are told." Fergus growled.

"No, hold on," Hal said, looking up, giving up on getting rid of the dirt. "I think he may have a point."

"You're not serious boss," Fergus frowned.

Hal moved forward. "Look at you."

Cutler stared down at his feet feeling both humiliation and fear. "I just think it would be the better idea." He said.

"But of course you are right," Hal said. "Of course you are."

"He is?"

"I am?"

"What kind of solicitor are you if you don't know if you are right?" Hal laughed. "Grow a backbone more often. We're diplomatic. Not evil."

Cutler looked up at his maker. Hal reached out and fixed the young vampire's collar before turning back to Fergus. He tilted his head. "We can keep them and have fun with them later."

Cutler didn't know what Hal meant but he hated to think. Hal pulled out some clean clothes from the boot and offered them to Cutler. "Best change," He said. "We don't want to make a poor impression. Fergus can take your other clothes to the dry cleaner whilst we visit the bar. Agreed?"

"You know," Fergus said, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. "Since you recruited him, I've just become your fucking dogsbody."

"Fergus, please don't make me kill you," Hal said looking over at the other vampire with severe distaste.

Fergus clenched his teeth. Cutler looked over at the Hal's friend before pulling off his shirt and waistcoat and changing silently. Hal said something quietly to Fergus who looked shocked. Cutler couldn't shake off the feeling that they were talking about him.

Once changed he handed his clothes over to Fergus who then got into the car. Hal waited expectantly and Cutler remembered himself, opening the door for him. Hal got in, rolling his eyes and then waited for Cutler to join Fergus in the passenger seat.

Fergus was completely silent. His hands gripped the wheel tightly as they drove through the streets towards the bar.

"Do you have any papers to look official?" Hal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…" Cutler looked around. "I don't think so…"

Fergus rolled his eyes before opening the glove compartment. He pulled out some official looking documents including the car's insurance details.

"Those won't do." Cutler said looking through them.

"We're not bothered about the authenticity of it all," Hal replied. "As long as we can convince the owners that they are."

Fergus pulled up beside the bar and Hal climbed out, Cutler following suit. Fergus looked angry but was not willing to show it. Hal bent down and addressed him quietly. Fergus nodded before putting the car into reverse and driving off.

"Where's Fergus going?" Cutler asked.

"Oh, I've asked him to give me and you some space," Hal said. "I want to erm… massage that talent of yours before you become a history maker. He will be joining family up in Bristol. You shan't need to fear him."

"I wasn't scared of him," Cutler defended.

"Yes, you were. And you are of me. You shouldn't." Hal cleared his throat and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping at his hands again. Cutler watched him quietly as he became evermore enraged. Hal sighed and returned the handkerchief to his pocket. "Come!"

…

"My client has a substantial amount to satisfy both you and your wife," Cutler said. "He is most inclined to believe that this estimate would be enough for both of you to live a somewhat cushy lifestyle." He pulled out a pen and scribbled on a scrap piece of paper before folding it and sliding it across the bar top.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph," The barkeep said, having to sit down quickly. His wife looked over his shoulder and gasped, before looking over at Hal.

"This is some sort of joke." She said.

Hal chuckled. "No, joke, I assure you."

Cutler held out his hand to silence Hal. "My client is prepared to go over if you need further convincing."

"How did you get this money?" The barkeep asked. "No one has this amount of money,"

"As it happens, my client is descended from Noble Ancestry." Cutler said.

"Really?" The barkeep's wife looked over and studied him. "Then why on earth do you want this place."

"Nick," Hal looked over at the young vampire. "They're not giving me the bar. I want the bar."

The barkeep cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Mr York. But, this bar means a lot to us. We put a lot of work into it. It was a dream that I had ever since I came back from the war."

"I understand," Hal said. "Sentiment."

"Thank you." The barkeep breathed. "I am sorry. Can I offer you a drink before you go? And your lawyer?"

"Oh, thank you," Hal said.

The barkeep smiled. "Whiskey?"

"No, um, I'm more a drinker of red." Hal smirked over at Cutler, and he hung his head, knowing what was coming.

"Right you are."

Hal stood and moved around the bar towards the barkeep and his wife. In an instant, Hal had grabbed him by the throat pushing him against the glasses and drink bottles, smashing into his head. He lifted the man and slammed him against it until the back of his head was covered in blood. The barkeeps wife was screaming. She grabbed a bottle and smacked Hal's head.

"Ouch! Bloody fucking hell," He turned. "Did you just hit me with a bottle of 1889? That's fucking expensive!"

"LET MY HUSBAND GO!"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE CUTLER, KILL THE BITCH!"

Cutler clumsily moved and was almost struck by the woman. His hands met her chin and neck and without a thought he twisted her head sharply to the left until he heard the snap of the neck. Hal dropped the barkeep to the floor before moving across the bar to get a shot of bourbon. The barkeep was spluttering blood and tried attacking Hal's legs.

Hal slurped the bourbon before sighing and looking down at the two bodies.

"I was rather hoping that I wouldn't need to resort to these methods," He sighed. "Cutler, the woman's still alive. Slit her fucking throat. Actually, don't." He reached under the bar and pulled out a blue telephone. He lit up a cigarette and began to dial. "Dennis? Yeah, put your tea and biscuits down love, you've pulled…" Hal took a drag. "Fucks sake, I don't mean literally. Just get your arse down to the bar on Davies Street. We need you to do a clean-up operation." He slammed the phone down, took another drag before smashing the glass on the bar counter. He then found a glass and tube used for dispensing drinks before moving around. He sighed.

"You were very pretty," He said to the wife before reaching down and cutting her throat. Then he pushed the tube into the cut he had made and put the glass underneath the other end. He straightened and then took off his coat. "Would you like a drink, Cutler? I feel bad since Fergus and I already ate this morning."

"I…" Cutler nodded. "Yes please."

"Still unaccustomed to the violence? No matter, it will come to you." He brought his foot up and pressed on the woman's throat until blood spurted quick out from the cut and filling the glass. He stooped down and brought the glass to Cutler's lips. "Drink my boy. You'll feel better."

Cutler took the glass from Hal and drank quickly. Hal smiled before looking down at the carnage he had caused.

"Can I have some more?" Cutler asked.

"More?" Hal asked, turning swiftly. "More? We're not in a Charles Dickens novel. How dare you ask for more?" He grinned. "I'm messing with you. Help yourself, plenty to go around." He moved around the bar once more as Cutler dropped to his knees filling the glass with blood.

Cutler stopped, as the woman reached out and grabbed his arm. She was still clinging onto life. He jumped back and bellowed.

Hal sighed and put down his glass of scotch. Cutler was backing away as Hal moved across the room once more and stamped on her neck.

"Calm down, she's dead now. I think." Hal sniffed. "Nick?"

"I can't do this," Cutler said. "I'm sorry, I've got to go home. This is too much." He grabbed his briefcase before taking off leaving Hal standing on his own in the bar.

"Typical." Hal muttered, watching Cutler vanish. "I bet you never had this much trouble with your son." He looked up at the family portrait hanging on the wall of the barkeeper and his son both in army regiment uniform and their wife and mother respectively standing beside them proudly. Hal finished his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Cutler had found a rat in his garage. He sat holding the thing in his hands, watching it twist and turn. He was shaking at the cold and with hunger. He closed his eyes.

"_Rachel, ask me in,"_

"_Nick what's wrong, sweetheart?" _

"_Ask me in?"_

"_You've been missing for days, I've been worried sick. I telephoned your mother, your office… Your secretary, she said you had met someone and you were working for him, what happened?"_

"_Rachel,"_

_She sighed. "Come on in, I've just put the kettle on, and then you can tell me where you've been."_

Cutler leaned back. He hadn't slept. He managed not to kill his wife; his love for her was still there even though he was a complete monster. Instead he had to lie to her, and that alone made him want to rip out his eyes, her fucking face as she accepted his bullshit for what it was. Then they had gone to bed. And he had kissed her goodnight, and he told her he loved her. And he had pushed her hair from her eyes. Told her that she was beautiful and watched her drift off to sleep.

Then he had wanted to kill her.

He wanted to tear her throat out and rip her to pieces and drink her dry.

Her heartbeat was music and her blood. Jesus Christ, God only knew about her blood and how it could taste of wine. He stared at her, clinging to the memories, caught between wanting to kill her and wanting to save her.

The lines blurred so much that during the night, he thought he should turn her.

So he ran off into the garage, hunger burning.

He looked down at the rat that was still struggling against his grip. He snapped its neck and drained it into a bucket of water to make it last longer. He stood up shakily before pouring some of the liquid into a glass and putting it to one side. He stared at it. He closed his eyes before reaching out to grab it.

Someone grabbed his wrist and he looked up.

"Did you think this was the end?" Hal asked.

Cutler stared, his entire frame going rigid at the mere sight of him. Hal knew. Hal fucking knew that Cutler wanted to get away from this.

"Did you think that deification comes without small print?" Hal asked.

Cutler made a decision. "What do I have to do?"

The light from the bedroom came on and Rachel's voice sounded. "Nick?"

Hal grinned as Cutler looked up.

"Who is it?" Rachel called.

Cutler looked back at Hal who was now grinning madly, the look of hunger in his eyes. He knew what his maker was thinking.

"Not her please," He said quietly, trying to keep it together.

"Nick?" She called again.

Cutler stared at Hal for a millisecond before looking back to his house. "No one!" He called "Just some people from work, just… Just go back to bed!"

"Humanity and mercy are an old skin, don't you understand?" Hal asked, still smirking.

"What do they want it's after midnight?" Rachel called.

"To be truly free, to finally become a history maker, you must shed it," Hal said.

The door clicked open and their heads span. Rachel stepped out, dressed in a white nightgown and dressing gown. "Hello?"

Cutler threw a sponge at the bucket , making the bloody water slosh.

"What's going on?" Rachel stepped out and Hal removed his hat, just as he always did when a lady was present. Cutler looked down at his feet.

"Mrs Cutler," Hal said, moving towards her. "Rachel isn't it? My name is Henry York; I'm a colleague of your husbands." He reached and picked up her hand kissing it softly. Cutler looked away. "I can't apologise enough for the intrusion."

"Well," Rachel said. "It is a little late."

"Believe me only the matter of the upmost importance would compel me to disturb you at such an ungodly hour," Hal laughed, looking over at Cutler, who had hung his head. Hal bit his tongue before looking back at Rachel.

"Well if it's important…" She said.

"No!" Hal interrupted. "We are denying him the company of an angel. He shall be with you in a matter of moments."

Rachel smiled at the reassurance and the compliment, pulling at her hair. She looked over at Cutler before leaving, Hal watching her. She was very pretty. She closed the door behind her and Hal turned from the charming gentleman to the vicious killer he was.

"Fucking kill her." He spat.

"I can't," Cutler struggled to get the words out. "I'm sorry not my wife."

Hal looked furious. He looked at the other two. "Let's go." He said sharply.

"Thank you," Cutler said. He dropped to his knees and grabbed the glass, putting the rim to his mouth and drinking it quickly to the point where he was gagging.

"I had such hopes for you," Hal said, his lips upturning into a snarl. He turned and left, Dennis and Louis.

Cutler continued to drink until his thirst was quenched. He felt guilt and anger and humiliation. He finished the glass and threw it away, curling his legs up to his chest. A shudder and sob ripped themselves from his lips.

Rachel reappeared, she looked down at her husband and knelt down to him. "Nick?" She asked softly. "Nick, sweetheart, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing," Cutler replied.

"Those men, they weren't threatening you were they?" Rachel asked.

"No, they weren't." Cutler replied. Rachel adjusted herself and took her husband's hand in hers.

"That Henry York," She said. "Well he's a right charmer, isn't he? But there's something there, lurking in his eyes. I don't know what it is."

"Rachel," Cutler said. "Please, promise me, you won't let him in. You won't invite him into our house."

"Well, he's technically already been in the house," Rachel said. "He was just here,"

"It's different rules with garages and homes." Cutler muttered.

"Honey, what are you on about?" Rachel asked.

"I'm begging you, don't let him or anyone else into the house until I know you are safe."

"Safe? From what?" Rachel asked.

"Promise me,"

Rachel nodded. "Okay, I promise. But you have to promise to tell me what is going on. I don't like this Nick, I don't like what's happened to you."

Cutler nodded.

Rachel sighed. "Come on," She said, pulling him up.

…

Cutler woke early. The throbbing in his throat had returned. He got changed in the dark, pulling on his suit and shoes. He leaned down and kissed Rachel's forehead before he picked up his briefcase.

"Nick?" Rachel turned, her eyes fluttering open.

"I need to go to work," Cutler said. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back tonight. I promise."

"I love you Nick,"

"I love you Rachel."

He took one last fleeting glance towards his wife before closing the bedroom door. He made his way through to the garage and climbed into the car. He needed to feed. His hands shook as he reached for the ignition. He put the car into gear and drove off.

He didn't know where he was going, but he just knew he had to drive. He had to think about what he had to do. He had to tell Hal that he was not a history maker. He wanted to make Hal proud, but there was nothing he could do. He still had Rachel and for the most part in his heart he wanted to make her happy.

The other part wanted to kill her. Wanted to kill everything.

Cutler pulled over and slammed his hands on the wheel, his entire body wretched itself. He shuddered and opened the door, gagging, wanting to throw up but completely unable to. He sat shuddering for a long moment before a sob escaped his lips.

"Are you alright?" A light shone in his eyes and he shot back, holding out his hands in fear and panic. A young police officer stood looking at him. "Sir?"

"I'm fine," Cutler replied. "I'm just having a rough week."

"Ah, get that a lot. Mostly the women." The officer said. "Well, if there is anything I can help you with… Just say the word…"

Cutler chuckled. "Not exactly something you can help me with,"

"Oh? Why not sir?"

"Because I'm hungry, and you can't feed me."

"If you want something to eat, you can come down to the station, we're sure to give you something to get you on your way," the officer said. "Though, why don't you sell off your car or something, if it's because of financial problems?"

"Not that kind of hungry," Cutler replied.

"Oh." The officer nodded. "Female acquaintance?"

"Not that kind of hungry…" Cutler repeated.

"I'm sorry sir, I really don't understand."

Cutler stood. "I'm really hungry," He said.

"Sir?"

Cutler stepped forward towards the officer and felt his canines slide down his gums and nick his lips. He blinked and the police officer stepped back.

"FUCKING HELL!" He swore.

"I'm hungry," Cutler repeated.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Bellowed the officer, reaching for his whistle. Cutler grabbed his neck, pulling him forward. His teeth vanished and he looked down at the quaking man, terrified and alone. Cutler saw the flash of a silver band around the policeman's finger on his left hand. He promptly let him go.

"Forget me," He hissed, getting into the car and pulling away from the scene.

…

Cutler opened the door to the bar. It had been cleared of the damage that he and Hal had caused the other day. Hal stood centre with his back turned to him, Dennis and Louis watching him intently. Cutler pulled off his hat opening his mouth.

Hal span around. "Cutler!"

"What do you want?" He asked. "Why did you call me here?"

So suspicious! We're just pleased to see you." Hal moved towards him and fixed his collar affectionately. Cutler watched him. "Actually, no, it's more than that, we wanted to reassure you." He gently led Cutler down to the bar where two glasses and a decanter full of blood sat. Cutler's throat stirred with hunger, but he chose to ignore it.

"What about?" He asked putting his hat and jacket down to one side.

"The other night," Hal said. "Your wife."

Cutler became alarmed at this, he blinked, looking over at Hal.

"Perhaps," Hal continued. "killing isn't your strong suit, no matter." He paused. "We all have different roles to play."

Cutler's attention was still stuck on the blood. He looked at it longingly, transfixed. Hal saw this and picked up the decanter removing the top and pouring some of the blood into each glass.

"You provide us with legal advice," He said. "Louis here is the muscle… And Dennis, well… Actually Dennis, what do you do apart from eat biscuits?" Hal turned around to look at the bearded man who merely smiled in return. Cutler wasn't focusing on Hal's words. The thought of the blood was too strong in his mind. He licked his lips as Hal returned to look at him. "Anyway," Hal murmured softly. "Let's put all of that behind us." He raised one of the glasses to Cutler's face letting him breathe the silky smooth scent.

"Take it," Hal offered.

Cutler looked at his maker before grabbing the glass and downing it in one go. The pain in the back of his neck was gone immediately. He dropped the decanter and Hal began to laugh menacingly.

"What?" Cutler asked. Louis and Dennis began to laugh too. Cutler's eyes pulled towards them. "What's so funny?"

Hal held out his hand to silence them both. They stopped suddenly and Hal continued to grin.

"I have something to show you Nick," He said.

Cutler's face dropped. "What?"

"Oh you'll see," Hal said, taking the glass from him. "Would you like another glass?"

Cutler nodded.

"Is it good?" Hal asked.

"You're not going to take any?"

"No I've already had some," Hal replied, picking up his own glass and sniffing it slightly. "Mm… Not as good as it was when she was fresh."

"What?" Cutler asked. "She?"

"Of course, only the best. You know that." Hal said. "Why don't I show you?"

Cutler shook his head. "No, I…"

"I know how you are with victims, but I think it's only right," Hal said, giving him another glass. "Perhaps get rid of that humanity that still lurks within you. The only way to become a history maker is to completely destroy it."

"But why?"

"Why?" Hal asked. "Because no one remembers the weak. No remembers the ones who give up everything so that they can have love and acceptance. No remembers them. No, they remember the ones who stop at nothing, who have no distractions or ties. People who rise out from nothing to become something. That is why I made you. That is why gave you this."

Cutler merely stared at Hal.

"Okay, I can see this is going to take a lot more than just me talking." Hal sighed. "Follow me."

Hal stepped out of the bar into a side corridor, Cutler, Dennis and Louis following silently chuckling. If his heart was still beating he was sure that the thudding would fill his ears. He longed for it silently as Hal pulled a key from his pockets and opening one of the side doors. He led Cutler into the room and switched on the light.

There she was. Still in her white nightdress drenched in blood, chained to the metal mesh with tubes running from her neck into a jar. She was still and lifeless and she smelled of death.

"We weren't sure if you'd work it out when you tasted the blood," Hal said. "I don't know if it works like that between husbands and wives… Well," He pulled out a clean crisp note and handed it over to Dennis who grabbed it eagerly. "Apparently not."

Cutler dropped to his knees feeling sick. "No, no, no!" Dennis and Louis hauled him up.

"Sh…" Hal whispered, leaning down to Cutler. "Don't you understand what I've done? I've set you free. But I don't want you to thank me." He smiled again. "How did her blood taste? As good as your honeymoon? I bet it was. If she was anything like the way she was with me…"

Cutler stared at him.

Hal's smile grew wider and something in Cutler just snapped.

"Better she remain in your memory as a beautiful young woman with a kind heart, rather than a miserable old woman cursing you for your youth and beauty," Hal said. "You are destined to be a history maker and she was the one holding you back." He looked over at Cutler. "Mm… Would you like some more of her blood?"

Cutler blinked. He nodded before Hal leaned over and poured from the jar into a glass. "Here." He said, passing it over. "Enjoy, and finally you are one of us."

Cutler took the glass and drank deeply, Hal smiling. "Good boy," He said. "Good boy indeed."

"More," Cutler whispered, holding out the glass to Hal.

"Of course," Hal replied. "I am so proud of you. Have all you want."

So Cutler did.

**The End(?)**

**I really don't think this is going to progress any further. I've written as much as I can with it. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, let me know what you thought! xx**


End file.
